Letters
by MrsUryuuIshida
Summary: When Kakashi comes back from a mission and finds a box full of Iruka's secret letters what will he find written inside them.


Hello Everyone. My name is Hana and I'm filling in for Ishi while she is sick. She been having some problems and asked me to take over her account for her. Too bad I'm a horrible person because she asked me months ago and I'm just getting to it. Oh well, she had this in the works right before she had to leave again. She had found a BETA whom I will now thank oXLuna-ChanXo has done an amazing job as the editor so go and look at her work she amazing. Thank you so much for helping my friend. On to the story enjoy.

* * *

Letters

Kakashi had just gotten back from a mission. He stepped into his home and hoped to find his lover waiting to comfort him from his long time away. "'Ruka I'm back," Kakashi sang as he walked into their home. "'Ruka?" Kakashi called again and looked around the living room. "Are you here?" He checked the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom only to discover that he was alone.

"So much for a warm welcome," Kakashi said then sighed loudly. He decided that he might as well take a shower and wait for Iruka to get home. He took off his gloves first and threw them in the direction of his dresser. The jonin unzipped his vest before taking it off and discarded it on the floor. He hooked his fingers under his shirt, pulled it over his head, and discarded it in the same manner as the vest. As he walked towards the bathroom he slid his pants and underwear to his ankles in one quick motion before stepping out of them and walking into the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower, turned on the hot water, and let it rinse away all his stress. While washing away the dirt from his mission Kakashi suddenly pictured Iruka in the shower with him. The silver-haired man could see Iruka's body flat against the tiles in the shower with his butt sticking out as he begged to be taken. Kakashi tried so hard to push away the thoughts of the last time he and Iruka 'played' in the shower. The silver-haired man knew he had to rush his shower before any more thoughts ran to his lower reigns. He quickly finished his shower before he stepped out and grabbed a towel. He rubbed it in his hair for a few seconds, before he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom, stepping over his discarded clothes as went into his dresser for underwear. He opened his drawer and went to pull out a pair, but all that was inside was a note that read:

_If you're reading this 'Kashi I washed all of our laundry and it's still not dry yet. I'm a bit behind in the housework. Just borrow a pair of mine love, that is if you don't feel like going commando._

_Love, Iruka_

"Damn," Kakashi mumbled as he walked towards Iruka's dresser. There were a few pairs of white boxers on top with designed boxers under them and as Kakashi reached for one pair his hand brushed something hard under a few pairs of said boxers. "What the hell is this in Iruka's dresser," Kakashi wondered aloud to himself.

He began taking out Iruka's underwear and noticed something sliver covered under the last pair of boxers. He pulled the item out and discovered it was a silver metal tin. Kakashi began to think to himself "I've never seen this before I wonder what Iruka has it for. I shouldn't touch this, Iruka wouldn't like me going through his things. He'll think that I don't trust him, and I do trust him…but I guess I quick peek won't hurt." He lifted the tin out of the draw along with the last pair of boxers that covered the tin. He walked towards their shared bed and sat the tin down. Before he opened the tin he slipped on the pair of Iruka boxers that he had taken, that just happened to have dolphins on them. Once he was covered he lifting the lid off of the box. There were a lot of letters crammed into the small tin.

Kakashi's mind began to wander as his eyes tore away from the box. "Who was Iruka writing letters to, or who was he receiving them from? I had never written Iruka any letters so they couldn't be from me." Kakashi shook his head and knew was being paranoid. Iruka would never cheat especially through letters. So what were they? Kakashi reached in and pulled out a random letter. Surprisingly it was addressed to him and it read:

_Note #111_

_Dear 'Kashi,_

_I miss you but you probably already knew that. My students behaved after I threatened a pop quiz. You should have seen their faces when I mentioned it. I hope your safe 'Kashi. It's lonely without you here with me, though I must admit that I get more sleep with you gone. I know I'm repeating myself, but I really wish I knew you were safe. Please return in one piece._

_Love,_

_'Ruka_

Why did Iruka write him a letter but never send it? This letter was tagged 111. Just glancing at the letters they were all addressed to him with, and they all had a number written in the top left corner. Kakashi figured it must be the order that they were written in and it wasn't long before Kakashi searched through the letters and came across letter number 1.

_Note #1_

_Dear Kakashi-sensei_

_When I'm nervous I write and your umm… proposal a few days ago has left me very nervous. When you asked me out and told me to give you my answer upon your return, I began to panic. I mean I don't hate the idea, I mean I even sort of like you, but I never thought that you would be interested in me. Well to be honest I never thought that you figured I was gay or that you yourself were that way. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but only Izumo and Kotetsu are 100% sure that I'm gay. I feel it's none of people's business what my sexual orientation is. Long story short if it's not too late, I think I want to try you…I mean us out. This is way too embarrassing to give you, but I think I have worked out my anxiety. Maybe I'll write more pretend letters to you Kakashi-sensei._

_From,_

_Iruka Umino_

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of the letter so he randomly grabbed another one and quickly read it.

_Note #10_

_Dear Kakashi-sensei_

_I've been thinking about you ever since I've started these daily letters to you whenever you're on a mission. Although I never send them to you it helps me not to worry so much. Though you will never read these, it makes me feel closer to you and it feels almost like you're here. If I could send these to you I'd never know where, but you can't tell me can you Kakashi-sensei. Besides were still early in our… relationship. Just writing that were dating makes me blush. Kakashi-sensei I hope we can continue umm…us. Be safe and come back soon._

_From,_

_Iruka Umnio_

Kakashi was stunned to discover that Iruka wrote him letters while he was gone. He felt a pain of guilt that even for an instant he thought Iruka was doing something wrong with the letters. He wondered if he should continue to look at these letters. "What the hell am I doing," Kakashi mumbled. "I bet Iruka would murder me if he knew I was going through his personal things. Should I put the letters down and leave them alone? Although the letters are technically addressed to me, so I guess that I can read a few more."

_Note # 25_

_Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

_I want to yell to at you so much! You shared a... kiss with me. Mind you our first and then you proceeded to take the kiss deeper. I then told you that I thought someone was coming, but you convinced me otherwise. You knowingly lied to me so that you could continue the kiss and then Guy-sensei walked over and SAW US MAKING OUT. I was so embarrassed, but then you left me alone with Guy-sensei while you left on a mission. I will admit that the kiss was mind-blowing but I had NO chance to think about that. Right after you left Guy-sensei began to ask about our 'youthful' relationship. What was I to tell him? We have only been dating a few weeks and that was our first kiss. Guy-sensei then asked me do we have as much youth and vigor in the bedroom as we do outside of it. The worst part isn't my hate of public displays of affections, the fact that Guy-sensei saw us then ran off shouting about youthful relationships, or even the rumors that might start. It's the fact that I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS ALONE YOU JACKASS! Don't come to my house when you get home._

_From an embarrassed man,_

_Iruka Umino_

Kakashi remembered when this happened and how angry Iruka was at him when he got home. He yelled at him for a clear five minutes before he forgave him. Kakashi didn't feel too much at fault. Yes he did lie to Iruka and tell him no one was coming when he clearly felt Guy's presence, but he didn't want to end the kiss. It was the most heated kiss he had in a while and even if he had to expose his relationship to Guy for the kiss to last a few more seconds he was going to do it. Besides he was sure that Guy could keep his secret. He was his most trusted friend. Kakashi pulled himself out of his thoughts and pulled out the letter under the one he was reading. "I know that was gone for at least three days after this incident. I wonder what happened with Guy and Iruka the next day since he seems to write them every day I'm gone."

_Note # 26_

_Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

_Okay Guy-sensei knowing about us isn't too bad. When I caught up with Guy-sensei after he ran off yelling about youthful relationship I talked with him. I told him how our relationship was still in its early stages and that the… affection he saw was our first. I also explained that we were hoping to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else. He gave me a bright smile and said that he was never going to tell anyone because our business was our own, and that our secret is safe with him. He then gave me a dramatic pose, a thumbs up, and said that anyone who dates his eternal rival is okay in his book. I really thought that Guy-sensei was cool for a few minutes until he started telling me about youthful relationships for almost half an hour. Guy isn't what I expected oh and to get even with you I told one of my friends about our relationship, but don't worry Izumo is a tight lipped as Guy. I'm not even sure he'll tell Kotetsu and they are closer than anyone I know. Kakashi-sensei please come back safe so that I can yell at you._

_Sincerely,_

_Iruka Umino_

Kakashi felt so much love for Iruka reading these letters from him. Kakashi wanted the chuunin there so that he could hug him senseless, and then have his way with him on the bed. The jonin couldn't wait until his lover returned so they could 'spend' some time together. So while he waited he decided to read another letter or two. Kakashi decided that he would get a letter that was more current than the others. He scanned the notes and found this extremely long note that was tagged 150.

_Note # 150_

_Dear 'Kashi,_

_It's my birthday and although you can't spend it with me I just have to say how surprised I was when I woke up and there was a red rose on my pillow attached to a note and that said 'I'. It was then that went to take a shower and saw a rose tapped to the shower wall with a card that read 'Love'. I went to get my clothes and found a third rose in my drawer with the card 'You' attached. Throughout my day I found roses one after another with cards attached._

_There was one in the fridge with the note 'Ruka'._

_I found one on my way out to door to work with the note 'Happy'._

_One in my desk drawer at the academy with the note 'Birthday'._

_I thought that it was over as the notes spelled out I love you 'Ruka Happy Birthday, but as I reached the mission room there was another red rose. The note attached like all the rest said 'My'_

_The next rose I found was on my couch when I got home and had a note that said 'Love'_

_Rose number nine was found on the stove as I went to boil some water for tea with the note 'For', and number ten was found in the cabinet with the tea and a note 'You' attached._

_As I was heading to bed I saw one attached to the outside of the bedroom door that read 'Is'. Before I could even think about what you could use to describe our relationship as I walked into my room and saw another rose. The word on the last card shocked me 'Kashi. I never expected you to use it. The last card read 'Eternal' and there was a little arrow in the corner. I turned the note on the back and it read_

_'I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today, but I hope a dozen roses sent with my eternal love are enough to tide you over until I get back.'_

_Love'_

_Kakashi_

_Kakashi I never knew that you could be such a romantic. I don't know how you managed to do it but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It feels like you're here with me. I will love you eternally also. Can't wait to you get home._

_Love always,_

_Your 'Ruka_

As Kakashi finished up Iruka's long letter that he was intently reading he noticed that all the notes that were sent to Iruka were taped to the end of the letter. He was about to read another when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Iruka standing beside him.

"Welcome back 'Kashi. I see you've been doing some reading." Iruka said with a small smile.

Kakashi looked down at himself and noticed that he never put on his clothes and he was just in Iruka's boxers. "'Ruka welcome home also and I… I'm sorry I went to get a pair of your boxers and I saw this and I got curious and well…"

"Kakashi I'm not mad. I planned to show them to you one day but it seems that you found them sooner than intended. I'm sure you figured out that I write you letters every day that you're gone. At first it was a way to take away some of the nervousness, worry, and even loneness that I get when your away. I just feel that… I don't know it made me closer to you," Iruka said as he blushed and rubbed the scar on his nose with his index finger.

"Don't worry 'Ruka I love them they are so full of our memories and they make me feel so cherished. I just couldn't stop reading. I began to remember all of our good times together like our first kiss, how I asked you out, and even your birthday surprise. I wish you would have told me about these earlier, Hell I wish I could receive them during missions. These letters would have gotten me through some hard times," Kakashi said then smiled. Kakashi gathered up all the letters and placed them back in the box before the handed the box back to Iruka.

Iruka took the box and walked over to his dresser and placed the box on top. "I'm glad that your back Kakashi, but," Iruka walked back over to Kakashi and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch 'Ruka what was that for," Kakashi said rubbing his arm.

"That's for going through my stuff without asking. I'm not mad but you could have asked before touching my stuff. It's like you don't trust me or something. What if it was a surprise for your birthday, you would have ruined it."

"Iruka I'm sorry I trust you it's just I sometimes I…" Kakashi trailed off and broke eye contact with Iruka.

"I told you I'm not mad Kakashi, I just want you to talk with me more," Iruka walked over to Kakashi lifted his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please talk to me love."

"I guess I sometimes think about you not wanting to be with me, and before you say anything I know what you will say. You will say even after all this time I still wonder if you're staying. You'll say that you are not going to leave me. Don't worry I believe you 'Ruka it was just a moment of old thinking that made me touch the letters. I threw away the thought as soon as it came into my mind."

"I believe you 'Kashi. Everyone has doubts no one's assured of something 100% all of the time. I have doubts too, so I'm not mad. I just wanted you know I'm hiding your birthday present and don't search the house. I will get mad if you ruin it."

Kakashi pulled Iruka down until he was sitting on Kakashi's lap. "I love you so much."

Kakashi kissed Iruka and slid his tongue over Iruka lips which Iruka opened up to almost immediately, parting his lips and letting Kakashi's tongue slid in his mouth. They kissed until Iruka pulled away, because the need to breathe became too great.

"Kakashi I love you too." Iruka said and placed his and Kakashi's foreheads together.

"I love you more 'Ruka. So what did you get me for my birthday?" Kakashi said giving Iruka a small peck on the lips.

Iruka kissed back and pushed Kakashi down onto the bed and straddled his legs. "You will not know until you birthday comes. For now how about we unwrap each other."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kakashi said as he watched Iruka take off his shirt. "Best early gift ever."

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story and thanks again to oXLuna-ChanXo for being so amazing. I have all of Ishi's notes so eventually I can fix the story that she has been asking me to. Unlike my friend I'm not to much of a dedicated writer or I would have my own account. Lets just hope that she recovers so she can get back to the writing. I'm sure she would say something witty here but I am not her so until next time. Hana out.


End file.
